Seernes Sandhed: Den Knuste Begyndelse
by Berantzino
Summary: Af Lady Lestrange. Oversættelse! RESUMÉ INDENI. 5. bog. Ikke GH romance. HG POV Stærk Harry Ginny OC Sirius i live. Prøver at være tro til canon, før Føniksordenen. Draco subplot. Snape spionerer. Hvem skal man stole på? Dødsgardister overtager Azkaban


**Seernes Sandhed: Den Knuste Begyndelse**

**Af Lady Lestrange**

**Oversat af Berantzino**

**RESUMÉ**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter figurerne og tidligere situationer tilhører JK Rowling. **

Fortalt fra flere synsvinkler, for at få spændingen ved at vide hvad den anden side planlægger. Nogle POV er Ginny's og Harry's. Dette er ikke en romance. Prøv at læse dette resumé som en filmtrailer. Citater fra HARRY POTTER OG SEERNES SANDHED er i kursiv.

* * *

SCENEN ER KRIG:

Voldemort er unægteligt på vej tilbage. Dumbledore har sine sammenstød med ministeriet, idet han forsøger at overbevise Fudge om, at uanset om han vil have krig eller ej, så er den på vej - Den er her i Snape's mening:

_"En ting til, Albus. Tal ikke med mig om noget af dette i krypterne. Væggene har ører."_

_"De er børn," begyndte Dumbledore._

_"Nej, de er ikke. De er Slytheriner - allesammen - og nogle af dem er Dødsgardister."_

_"Hvad kan jeg gøre for at hjælpe dig, Severus?" spurgte Dumbledore._

_"Dræb Voldemort."_

* * *

OG ALLE ER INVOLVEREDE

SPØGELSERNE:

_"Det gjorde de." sagde Olive. "Så lad ikke den humørsyge lille kælling distraherre dig fra dit fine arbejde. Hun er ikke vigtig."_

_"Du har selvfølgelig ret." sagde Baronen._

_"Har Romeo ikke altid holdt sine løfter over for dig? Var hun ikke den første der døde?_

_"Det var hun."_

* * *

BØRNENE:

Harrys femte år på Hogwarts begynder med at Hogwartsekspressen forulykker, og et møde med en masse nye venner. Da han når Hogwarts, går tingene fra dårlige til værre.

_Da han åbnede sin kuffert, opdagede han at den ikke var låst. Han vidste at han havde låst den her til morgen før han gik til time, men hvad med, da han kom tilbage efter kortet til Forsvarstimen? Med en knude af frygt i brystet, gravede han sig gennem den på udkig befter Røverkortet._

_"Ja," sagde Harry, vendt tilbage til nutiden. "Jeg er klar nu." Kammeret gav ekko af Harrys hvislen. "Tal til mig, Slytherin, Den største af Hogwarts' Fire Grundlæggere."_

Ethan opsumerer Harrys dillemma:

_"Selvfølgelig ved du det," sagde Ethan. "Du kan mærke den Mørke Herres kraft. Måske kan du endda mærke den mere end resten af os."_

Da Fordelingshatten bliver saboteret, går vores ukuelige trio på jagt efter "sabotøren", men de må også tage sig af konsekvenserne: At være mentor for de nye elever. Men virkede lærernes ide til, hvordan de skulle fordeles? Hvad sker der hvis Fordelingshatten virkelig fik sendt "en grævling til at leve med en slange"?

Hermione sagde:

_"Ingen kunne snige noget forbi de andre grundlæggere. De måtte alle være til stede, da de en efter en kastede hans eller hendes besværgelse _(på fordelingshatten)_, og jeg er da sikker på at en af de fire ville have set at besværgelsen var blevet efterladt åben, specielt lavet for at nogen kunne tilføje noget senere - så som en Femte Grundlægger."_

_"Eller en Arvtager?" foreslog Harry, hvilket kastede en pludselig kulde over gruppen._

Hvad sker der, da Neville prøver at være mentor - er denne en Ravenclaw? Og vi har alle tænkt over, om Neville virkelig hører til i Gryffindor. Det kan jeg fortælle jer utvetydigt, ja, det gør han.

Ginny bliver ven med en, som har lært sin tidligere magi fra en bog. Harry tror det er en mørk bog, men Ginny er ikke så sikker. Bør vi stole på Ginny's dømmekraft angående Bøger? Er dette som Romeo's dagbog eller værre? Nu vi taler om Romeo, vi ved alle at Ginny ikke slap væk fra dagbogen uden mén. Hun har stadig følelser for Romeo, men hvad er de: kærlighed, frygt, medlidenhed - eller er det bare det ufortrængelige Gryffindor mod der tager sit indtog?

Masser af Ginny's POV i denne bog, men ikke så meget romance, for nogen... Lægger Harry endelig mærke til hende, for kun at opdage at - tja, måske skulle jeg ikke fortælle det -

Kun en levende person har nogensinde været hos ham når han kæmpede mod Voldemort, og den person var Ginny, selvom billedet af Voldemort kun var et minde fra en dagbog. Han ville gerne spørge hende hvordan det føltes at have en anden person i sit hovede: at have Romeo Gåde eller Voldemort invadere sine tanker, og dog, vidste han at han ikke kunne spørge hende om det.

Hermiones lærling lader ved første øjekast til at være en harmløs Hufflepuff. Eller er hun virkelig en Gryffindor? Det vil kun tiden vise- Er hun harmløs? Er der mere ved Hufflepuffer, end hvad vi får at vide i JK's bøger. Besøg Hufflepuff Hal i denne bog.

Og hvad med de tvillinger - ikke Fred og George - selvom deres jokes er i denne bog.

Nej, jeg taler om Ethan og Edward Lestrange, "lillebrødrerne" til Harry Potter og Draco Malfoy. Er det muligt for den ene tvilling at være en Gryffindor mens den anden er en Slytherin? Hvordan vil deres søskendekampe påvirke Harry og Draco. Og hvad sker der hvis/når Mørkets Herre slipper deres forældre fri fra Azkaban?

* * *

ALT SAMMEN BLANDET MED ALLE DE NORMALE LEKTIONER MED VORES YNDLINGSLÆRERE -

_"Mr. Longbottom, jeg er klar over at din uduelighed inden for alt magisk, men jeg formodede dog at du kunne tælle. Dette er trods alt ikke en særlig svær evne. Det kræver trods alt intet magisk talent."_

_"Du dør ikke, din imbecil. Du dør ikke under crucio! Du lider bare - for evigt."_

_Trelawney kneb øjnene sammen, og de rullede så tilbage. Hun sank tilbage ned i sin stol, og blinkede. Hendes øjne blev klare, men vreden forsvandt ikke. "Forsvind." sagde hun. "Jeg vil ikke have en tilhænger af Slangen i min klasse."_

_"Du må lave et lettere sving og slå," sagde McGonagall, "Du prøver for meget. Slap af."_

_"Permutatio-" begyndte hun, mens hun prøvede at svinge og slå. Hun fik det åbenbart helt rigtigt, for pludselig stod der blå flammer fra hende fingernegle. "Shit" udbrød hun. Hun så hen på Ginny, og sagde, "Jeg slår dine brødre ihjel." Som for at understrege det, pustede hun sine negle ud._

_Klassen brød ud i hysterisk latter._

* * *

Eleverne bekymrer sig om Voldemorts tilbagevenden. Forudsigelsen og gammel magi holder nøglen, men vil de regne det hele ud i tide?

VIL DE FINDE HVAD DE HAR BRUG FOR?

I Diagonalstræde:

_"Hvis du skifter mening, Mr. Lestrange - førsteklasses mudderblod er meget mere værdifuldt end hår, at du ved det - "_

_En blød latter fik dem til at vende sig. "Sælger du nu også kropsdele, Lestrange?" drævede en doven stemme fra skyggerne._

Eller vil have:

_"Mindekarret tilhørte Morgan LeFeys barnebarn."_

Draco, en helt?

_Hun mærkede Draco's venstre arm klemme om hende. I hans højre hånd, hans tryllestav. "Accio Nimbus," kaldte han og en kost kæmpede for at komme til ham. "Alohomora," sagde han og nattevinden bølgede over dem, da siden af kupéen åbnede sig for ham. På et øjeblik, var han i luften på kosten med hende holdt fast foran ham. Han slap kosten, styrede den med sine ben; gættede hun og puttede tryllestaven væk._

_Under dem var toget i flammer._

Eller er han?

_"Jeg har ventet for evigt på denne dag," sagde han. "Den dag jeg kan slå den store Harry Potter."_

Og alligevel:

_"Hvad med Professor Snape?"_

_"Jeg tog mig af Snape," sagde Draco._

Mere af vores yndlings Drage:

_Draco lænede sig tæt ind til hende. Hun kunne lugte hans cologne, mærke hans ånde på sit ansigt, se hans glødende røde aura._

_"Du har aldrig set denne her drage spy ild," sagde Draco i en lav stemme, hans aura blinkende med forskellige nuancer af hans vrede._

Og senere:

_"Altid den modige Gryffindor," snerrede Draco. "Crucio!"_

Rita Rivejern vender tilbage:

_Edward bankede på terrariummets glas, og insektet smuttede under nogle blade. "Min bedste sagde, at der nok ville være nogen der ville få ram på den kvinde," sagde Edward._

Hvordan vil Snape balancere krig, med lektioner, og hvis side er han virkelig på?

* * *

Alle vore favoritter:

Romeo, som vi aldrig har set ham før:

_Med et ønske der var virkelighed, blev pinden til en slange. Den slangede sig i kvindens hånd og bed hende i underarmen. Hun skreg og smed slangen, der var lavet af pinden. Hun smækkede døren, og efterlod Romeo i totalt mørke med slangen og rotterne._

Og den Voldemort som vi alle kender:

_Så sagde han til Narcissa. "Du og Severus vil stå for de unges undervisning. De kan øve sig i crucio på Lucius. det vil være en behagelig afveksling fra insekterne."_

_"Jeg får brug for Veritaserum. Jeg ønsker at tale med Virginia. Åh, og lad ikke Lestrangebrødrerne dræbe Lucius." Han tøvede. "Draco skal være den sidste, tror jeg. Jeg vil se hvordan han klarer - sin far."_

_"Som du ønsker, Herre," sagde Snape._

Den spændende sidste konfrontation

_Harry løftede sin tryllestav, og det fulde slag af magien ramte tryllestaven. Med et sygeligt knas, knækkede den lige ned gennem midten, og føniksfjerskernen dalede til jorden._

Læs venligst til og med kapitel 3, før I klikker væk - I vil ikke fortryde det.

A/N: Berantzino her. Jeg vil bare sige, at hvis der er nogen der vil have forklaringerne på de aurafarver, som der bliver nævnt i denne bog, så skriv til mig, og jeg vil sende en oversættelse af Lady Lestrange's udgave (den hun bruger i denne bog).


End file.
